


Prodigy

by somali77



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Das kleine Stückchen hier war vor langer Zeit einmal die Inspiration für ein längeres RPG und die daraus entstandene Monster-Fic "Wetterumschwung"... good times, good times <3 ;)<br/>Ursprünglich war das eine Challenge- Antwort auf: "Eine Szene aus dem Leben eines Charakters mit möglichst überraschender/ungewöhnlicher Wendung"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prodigy

**Author's Note:**

> Das kleine Stückchen hier war vor langer Zeit einmal die Inspiration für ein längeres RPG und die daraus entstandene Monster-Fic "Wetterumschwung"... good times, good times <3 ;)  
> Ursprünglich war das eine Challenge- Antwort auf: "Eine Szene aus dem Leben eines Charakters mit möglichst überraschender/ungewöhnlicher Wendung"

~

Der Donner zerriss mit einem Knall die Stille des Himmels in ein grollendes Rumpeln.  
Aus den ersten fallenden Tropfen die schwer auf erhitzten Asphalt klatschten wurde ein Regenguss,  
und hüllte die Welt in Rauschen und Prasseln.

Nagi trat von einem Bein aufs andere und zog seine dünnen Halbschuhe in den knappen Streifen Trockenheit,  
vor dem warmen Schaufenster der Bäckerei.

Kurz vor sich sah er den Vorhang von Wasser, der in kürzester Zeit sämtliche Stühle, Tische,  
Sonnenschirme und überraschte Passanten durchweicht hatte.  
Er atmete durch.

Warmer Duft von regendurchweichtem Asphalt stieg ihm in die Nase. Der Duft von Regen in der Stadt.  
Sommerregen.

Neben sich hörte er das Knuspern von Zähnen in frischem Croissant.  
Zu den Füßen seines Begleiters bildete sich ein Kreis aus Krümeln.  
Er unterdrückte ein spöttisches Schnauben. Die Luft kühlte ab. Er spähte skeptisch zum Himmel  
und zum Ansatz der Markise, von dem ganze Wasserfälle troffen und in leichten Bodenwellen  
schon Pfützen bildeten.

“So ein Sauwetter”, seufzte es neben ihm.  
Nagi verschränkte schaudernd die Arme vor der Brust. Sein Oberteil war zu dünn.

“Ist dir kalt?”  
Kopfschütteln.  
“Willst du mal beißen?”  
Er sah halb aufgegessenes Schokocroissant vor seiner Nase schweben und schüttelte noch einmal  
den Kopf, leicht angewidert.  
“Nein.”

 

Eine Weile lauschten sie nur auf das dunkle, ohrenbetäubende Rauschen des Regens,  
das Prasseln auf Gegenstände die ungeschützt und dem Wetter ausgeliefert auf freier Fläche standen.

Nagi konzentrierte sich, versuchte Schuldig zu erwischen und Handygeld zu sparen,  
hatte aber keinen Erfolg.  
“Hey”, schlug sein Begleiter vor, “Wir nehmen meine Jacke als Regenschutz und  
laufen zur nächsten Bushalte.”

“Mh”, Nagi knurrte fröstelnd und trat von einem Bein auf das andere.  
Er wagte einen kurzen Seitenblick als der Andere sich den Rest Croissant zwischen die Zähne schob  
und seinen Geldbeutel zückte, ein wenig darin herumkramte.

“Ich muss noch zum Automaten. Gibts hier in der Nähe einen?”  
Nagi sah wieder nach oben, wie das Wasser stetig aus den Falten der Markise tröpfelte, und murrte leise:  
“Ja, um die Ecke.”

“Magst du noch irgendwas? Heiße Schokolade?”  
Kopfschütteln.  
“Ich muss nach Hause.”

“Halt mal kurz.”  
Nagi bekam die schwere, dunkle Jacke in die Hand gedrückt und schnaufte etwas.

Er blickte zur Seite und warf einen Blick in die Augen unter vom Regen schweren Locken,  
durch die der Andere lange Finger fuhr, bevor er mit selbigen in den Taschen der viel zu engen Hose  
auf Tauchstation ging, und einen zerknitterten Geldschein zu Tage brachte.

“A-haa!”, grinste er, “Ich kanns dir doch gleich geben. Moment..“  
Nagi hielt seine Hand auf, wartete auf die paar Scheine Papiergeld, die er zugesteckt bekam,  
schob sie sofort und ohne hinzusehen in seine Hosentasche.

Der Regen wurde schwächer.

“Ich ruf zuhause an.”,  
Nagi zückte das Handy, und begann zu tippen. Bekam die Jacke abgenommen und einen Kuss  
auf die Stirn.  
“Okay. Ich geh dann. Du warst wundervoll, das hab ich gebraucht...”

“Rutsch nicht auf deiner Schleimspur aus, Balinese.”, Nagis Lachen klang trocken.

Yohji grinste, und zwinkerte leicht. “Bis zum nächsten Mal... Prodigy.”  
Seine Hand traf den Hintern in den Hotpants, und Nagi zuckte ein wenig,  
dann sah er ihm nach wie er die Zigarette seitlich davon schnippte und mit hochgezogenen Schultern  
durch den Regen verschwand.

Noch einmal grollte der Himmel, und Nagi war allein.  
Auf sein tief melancholisches Pokerface kroch ein schmales Lächeln.

~


End file.
